


Bunny Maid

by KuroTsubasa



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Bunny Ears, M/M, Maid dress, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Sex Toys, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 05:34:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1457596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroTsubasa/pseuds/KuroTsubasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noiz loses a game of cards with Aoba, and the price he has to pay for it is simply...amazing.<br/>Reasons 101 why Noiz never plays cards with Aoba anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bunny Maid

**Author's Note:**

> The things I miss out in the group chat when I have school ono But yeee Noiz in a maid dress and just some nice smut uwu

“It looks good on you, surprisingly.” Aoba nodded, eyeing Noiz up and down in his special outfit. It was his own fault for losing in poker last night, so he was going to pay. Just imagining the things Noiz would’ve done to him in that kind of outfit was almost frightening, but no matter. It was his turn to enjoy this.

Noiz kept the same, blank expression on his face, except his cheeks were tinted with a light pink. His maid dress was short, going half way above his knees and barely covering his ass. Every time he moved the thin material would flutter, causing chills down his thighs. The top part of it wasn’t any better, his arms showing and it looked strange at the chest area. A pair of white, fuzzy bunny headband was on his head, moving every time he moved. Then, the reason for his light blush. A small ball of fluff stuck out from his ass, deep inside the vibrator was sending shivers throughout Noiz. The friction was simply delicious, and Noiz wanted nothing but to feel more. He glanced at Aoba, the one who held the controller to it. Even before he put on this maid dress for punishment, he knew Aoba was going to get a kick out of this. Anyone would.

“So, what do you want me to do first, ma-s-ter?” Noiz spoke in a teasing tone, especially dragging out the last few syllables. Aoba seemed unaffected by the word though, the cocky grin on his lips never leaving.

“Well, do what a maid always do. Clean up obviously.” As he spoke, Aoba pretended to accidentally slide his thumb up the controller. Noiz shivered as the vibrations grew, the vibrator rubbing against his insides at a stronger speed. He was going to get Aoba back for this. With a small nod, he took short steps towards the kitchen counter, trying to not cause any more friction.

“Noiz~ A maid must have a good posture! Straighten your back and take normal steps.” Aoba’s voice came drifting from the living room, clearly amused by everything. Noiz paused, nodding briefly again before continuing his walk towards the kitchen, his steps normal now but it only made the vibrations stronger.

He took the cloth already prepared for him, and he started wiping down the kitchen bench. It would’ve been so much easier, if it weren’t for the pleasant sensations in his ass. It almost felt like it was pushing into him, and Aoba had positioned it where it would only lightly graze his sensitive spot, making sure the pleasure wouldn’t stimulate him enough to come. His cock was already hard, a small bulge clearly visible in the front of his dress.

Noiz’s lips hanged half open, a thin trail of saliva slowly dribbling down the side of his lips. A drop of it landed on the bench he’d just wiped. He cursed in his mind, wiping that spot again while keeping his mouth shut this time. He needed to get this done as quick as possible, not to keep it going on.

“Noiz? I accidentally kicked the TV remote under the couch, could you get it for me?” Aoba’s voice made Noiz flinch, putting away the cloth and turning around. His heels making a light tap with every step he took. At least Aoba didn’t make him wear high heels. Noiz’s whole body now trembled, feeling the strange sensation of smooth silk rubbing against his cock. It was either lingerie or commando. He went with the first. It felt weird, wearing underwear designed like this. He didn’t know how girls did it.

He walked over to the couch, taking a glance at Aoba who sat on the opposite couch with the same cocky grin, hand playing with the controller like a child who thought he had all the power. He did. One more push on the levels setting Noiz would fall to the ground like a moaning mess. It was taking his all not to touch himself, but that was only getting more and more difficult as his mind fogged up with lust.

Bending over slowly, Noiz reached out with his arm, fumbling around in search of the remote control. Until the pleasure suddenly grew. His knees weakened, a surprised gasp leaving his lips. Emerald eyes half lidded as he turned back half way, emerald eyes meeting hazel eyes. Aoba had pushed the slider onto high. Of course. Now that he was bending over, the older man had a perfect view of his ass. His grin only grew as he watched the bunny tail vibrate, just imaging how it was stirring up Noiz’s insides made him gradually hard, the front of his jeans restraining his growing cock.

“Master…” The name fell from open lips in a breathless whisper, already forgetting his original task at hand. If he played his cards right here, he’d be able to get the release he wanted fairly easily without trouble. He wanted to touch himself, he wanted to touch Aoba, he wanted touch. It didn’t matter if it was gentle or rough, of any form and any kind. He needed it, wanted it, he craved for it. His breathing already became rough, soft whimpers falling from his lips time to time.

“Hmm? What’s wrong, Noiz?” Aoba chuckled softly, hazel eyes covered in nothing but lust as he eyed the delicious sight in front of him. Noiz in a maid suit, bunny ears, heels, the bunny vibrating tail inside him, everything about this was perfect. Maybe he should even take pictures.

“May I please…touch myself?” This was fucking embarrassing. But he didn’t fucking care. He knew Aoba probably never kicked the TV remote under the couch. But then again, something inside him was growing. He was in an embarrassing outfit, there was a vibrator inside his ass. He should’ve felt shame at the current situation, but there was nothing of that. Pure excitement filled his body, heightening his senses and only making his cock harden, the lingerie growing wetter by the moment passing.

“…come here.” Aoba would’ve teased him for moments longer, but he couldn’t bother waiting anymore. Motioning for Noiz to come closer, he pulled the blond onto his lap, hands holding onto his thighs. Aoba pulled on the lace of Noiz’s maid dress, making it fall apart in a gentle flutter. His hands started to run along Noiz’s thighs, but never touching the one spot he desired to be touched. Another chuckle from Aoba when Noiz almost whined, the blond now rubbing his ass against Aoba’s legs.

“Who knew you were such a tease…” Noiz mumbled under his breath, groaning softly when Aoba started playing with one of his hardened buds. Aoba’s other hand finally touched where Noiz hungered for, his cock covered in a translucent fluid. The older man leaned forward, nipping on Noiz’s collarbone and leaving marks here and there, earning more groans from Noiz. Being stimulated from so many places at once was strange, a feeling Noiz had never experienced before. But he loved it.

“Look who’s talking.” Aoba rolled his eyes. That coming from Noiz was just weird. Considering the amount of teasing he gets during sex, this was nothing. His hand finally wrapped around Noiz’s cock, but he wasn’t done with him yet, definitely not. Aoba only gave the lightest and the slowest strokes possible, coaxing any and all sorts of groans and moans from Noiz, but of course, they were all dissatisfied ones. Suddenly, Noiz reached out his hand, unzipping the front of Aoba’s jeans and pulling out his hardening erection as well. His hand gripped the base of Aoba’s erection, a wide smirk across his lips.

“Perverted brat.” Muttering out the words, Aoba started to stroke Noiz faster, pushing into his slit from time to time, not forgetting to pull on the rows of piercings as well. His hips bucked up into Noiz’s hand, silently begging for more while he gave more in return, squeezing the blond’s length and drawing more pre come out of it. Hazel eyes watched with heat, the sight layed out in front of him being overly erotic and hot. Aoba could feel Noiz’s gaze as well, and without warning, he looked back up and pushed his lips onto Noiz’s, sealing them together into a fiery kiss.

Noiz groaned into the kiss, entangling his fingers within the azure strands, smirking when he heard Aoba’s soft moan. Maybe it was the maid dress, maybe it was him straddling Aoba, but Noiz could feel his release dangerously close now. He broke the kiss with a soft gasp, squeezing Aoba’s tip with the attempt to bring him to the edge as quickly as possible, same as him.

Aoba let a sly grin drift onto his lips, hand reaching for Noiz and pulled him in once again, this time aiming for his ear. He gave a few coy licks to Noiz’s ear, humming out of amusement at the sharp shiver that ran throughout the blond’s body as he did so. Sucking specifically at one place, Aoba then dragged his tongue along the shell of Noiz’s ear.

“Come, my very own, bunny maid.”

Noiz shuddered, the low husky tone Aoba used seemed to do the trick, his back arching as white spurted out from his cock. Electric shocks ran throughout his entire body, sending his mind into deep pleasure as he called out Aoba’s name at the top of his lungs, his fingers digging into the older man’s shoulders to support his powerless body.

“Noiz…!” Aoba’s body shook as overwhelming pleasure overtook him, holding back his moans and forcing them into silent groans. His release splayed over Noiz’s and his own chest, staining the black parts of the maid dress. With a soft sound, the bunny ears fell beside Aoba on the couch. In between heavy pants, Noiz spoke first.

“I’m going…to get you back for this…”

“Have fun with that…my bunny maid.”


End file.
